My heart isn't made of stone
by DarkVsLight346
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple bet, I ask her out and that was it. I didn't expect to actually fall for her but I did. I just hope she can forgive me when I tell her the truth.
1. The bet

There she was, standing just a few feet away from me was someone who could kick my ass in ten different ways if she wanted to. She was the second in command of the delinquents and one of the strongest students in the school Murasaki Punku. My eyes went to the crowbar in her hands which looked like it could bash my brains out if I said the wrong thing and that scary smiley mask didn't help at all. Using all my intelligence and tricky I was able to get her away from her group of friends so I could do what I had to do; ask her out and prove a point to my friends.

"Alright wimp you have 30 seconds tell me why you called me out her." She growled.

Now it's worth telling you that I don't flirt with many girls. "Hi I'm Phoenix Suoh can you hold my hand so I can tell my friends that I was touched by an angel?" And now you know why.

She stared at me for a moment half confused and half annoyed. Finally she was able to make something come out her mouth "What?"

"What I mean to say was; do you have a Band-Aid? Because I scraped my knee falling for you." Before she could even react I took off my left shoe and pulled my foot up "I mean touch my socks their boyfriend material."

At this point she pointed her crowbar at me looking as if she was about to use it to rip my kneecaps off. "Are you trying to mock me you clown? Just what the hell are you trying to say?"

Noticing the rage in her eyes I got down on my knees and put my hands together. "Please don't hurt me." I begged "I just wanted to tell you I think you're really cute and was hoping you'd go on a date with me."

I looked up at her and I could see that I might have baffled her just a little bit. She pulled me up by my collar and lifted me off the ground. "Is this some sort of a fucking joke, are you pulling some kind of a prank on me and did you just call me CUTE?" She yelled making me regret getting out of bed this morning. If I didn't say something I was a dead man and that's only if I'm lucky.

"No I really mean it I've had a crush on you for a long time now and I just worked up the courage to ask you out so please go out with me." I really hoped she would believe my lie I had already achieved what I had to do now I just had to worry about getting out alive.

Basically I had a bet with my friends that I could ask out any girl of their choosing if I did I'd get 5000 yen. To be honest I didn't really do this for the money it was just because I couldn't turn down a challenge and also because my friends started to make chicken noises when I looked like I was going to turn it down when they picked her. If there's one thing I hate more than turning down a challenge is people poorly imitating my favorite barnyard animal.

"Seriously you're trying to ask me out?" Murasaki said her tone getting slightly less intimidating.

"Yes just give me a chance to prove myself to you." I now prepared to run off after she rejected me so I could get out and gloat to my buddies.

"Fine you win, one date."

"Well that's too bad see you around." I began to walk away only to quickly turn back around "Wait did you just say yes?"

She shot me an annoyed look "Are you deaf or something? I said yes, now then let me ask you a question what the hell is that in your pants?" She then pointed to my groin area which was circular shaped, as if something was stuck down there.

I looked down and said "I put a frying pan down my pants to protect me from being attacked there because I didn't expect this to go down the way it did. I mean let's be honest you did almost hit me with that crowbar when I was flirting with you."

She scoffed and said "Is that what you call it?"

"I haven't flited with that many girls before."

"Obviously so tell me where are you planning to take me for this date?"

"Uh you see I didn't think I would get this far so I didn't plan that far ahead, I think their having a festival this weekend at about two, want to go to that?" Well this was unexpected turn of events, she actually said yes now the only question is why? This had to be some sort of a prank like after I said this she'd hit me with that crowbar and laugh at my face.

"Whatever meet me at the entrance at 2:30 and do not be late or else." Once she finished she turned around and walked away leaving dumbstruck.

Once she was out of sight I took out my phone and said "You guys get all of that?"

"I can't believe she said yes even after your stupid pickup lines." Hayato said in obvious disbelief.

"Well I guess you won the bet, good job Nick." I could hear Sora say "Well enjoy your date then"

With that I could hear them hang up the call leaving me to figure out what the hell I had to do alone.

 **A/N so yeah that's it for part one, now I did this because I noticed a lack of delinquent stories for yandere simulator and I decided to fix that. Oh and in case you're wondering Murasaki Punku means purple punk, this was because I kind of wanted to fit in with the yandere simulator naming scheme, oh and Phoenix Suoh was just because I wanted to think of the most obvious protagonist name ever because this seems like the kind of game where that would be appropriate. If the delinquents get real names I will probably change this but till then I'm going to think of punny names for them. SO let me know what you think and peace out.**


	2. The date

"Alright then guys, do you know what you have to do or should I go over the plan again?" I said looking at my six closest friends.

"We got it, if she tries to attack you we go to help you." Riku said giving me a look of confidence.

"Hey just asking where should we attack her if she attacks you?" Haruto said looking a bit worried.

Sota put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder and said "We don't, we call for help as soon as something goes wrong."

"Yeah I mean I love you guys like brothers but let's be honest my date would kick all of your asses blind folded."

Sora nodded and added "The man has a point, alright let's scatter before she gets here." With that my friends went into the festival and began to hide. I decided to pull out my phone and keep myself busy till she came or to be more accurate if she came.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice call out "Huh didn't take you for the type to get here so early."

Deciding to play it cool I said "Oh yeah well you look like the type who…" I took one look at her and I couldn't find any words. She stood in front of me wearing black jeans, a plain white t shirt which clung to her body showing off her figure and a stereotypical black leather jacket. If I'm going to be honest her body was pretty damn good, her breasts looked nice and big and it was clear from the outline that her abs were nice and toned.

However my eyes were only on her impressive figure for only a few moments before my attention shifted to her face. Now I know it may sound insane but with that mask off she looked like a completely different person, she actually looked pretty cute. Her facial features were surprisingly delicate looking, nothing at all like I expected. However what took me back most was her eyes, without the mask my attention went to her eyes which were a beautiful shade of purple, as I looked into them I felt as if I could stare into those purple pools for hours. Hell if it wasn't for her voice I wouldn't have even known it was her.

"Are you done staring or do you have something to say?" She said giving me an annoyed look.

"Uh…. Well you see I knew you were pretty but I didn't think you were this pretty." Oh yeah that totally didn't make me sound like a moron at all.

She rolled her eyes and said "Seriously, you really don't talk to that many girls do you?" I slowly nodded my head as she continued "And did you really bring me flowers?"'

"Well you didn't expect me to come empty handed did you?" I said with all my confidence before muttering "Oh and my mom made me take them."

She stayed quiet for a few seconds before laughing in my face "Oh my god you told your mommy that you were going out on a date?"

"Hey she forced it out of me, my mother is a very scary woman, and even you would be scared of her."

She wiped a tear from her eye and added "Oh sure I would, so do you also tell her when you need to go to the bathroom?"

I sighed and said "Do you want to laugh at me or do you want to start this date?"

"Lead the way Romeo." She added not even trying to stop her laughter "Oh do you want to call your mommy right now and tell her you're about to start the date now?" I sighed and had a feeling that this was going to be a long date.

* * *

"Oh god why is this so boring?" Murasaki groaned.

"Maybe you'd find it more fun if you didn't keep calling all the games here lame and idiotic, Punku san." I snarked at her.

"Stop being so damn formal and call me Murasaki, you moron."

"Only if you stop calling me moron and call me by my name."

"Alright _Phoenix_ why don't you pick a game so we try to have fun." She said with a groan.

I thought for a moment and said "There's a buffet here, we'll go there I always win at those." Noticing her unamused look I quickly added "Oh hey there's a shooting game here let's try it out." She turned her head toward the game and her interest visibly peaked.

"That's the first good suggestion you've had since we got here. Let's try it out."

We made our way to the stand and the vendor there looked at us and said "Good day sir, tell me would you and your date like to play a game? Its 400 yen for 5 shots or 600 yen for 10 shots all you have to do is knock down the prize and you win it."

I paid the man the 600 yen and said "I'll take five shots and you'll take five, you ready?"

"Heh I hope you're ready to lose some prizes." Murasaki said with confidence. She took the gun from the man and took aim at the prizes and began to fire. The first cork flew right above the prize she was aiming for "That was just a fluke." She took aim again and missed once more "Son of a bitch I'll make it this time." She then missed two more shots at once and then missed both of them. "I'll get that bastard this time." She took fire again and actually hit the top of the toy but to her displeasure it didn't fall. "What the hell this game is rigged a blind man could see I hit that."

The vendor snorted and said "You have to hit it in the center, honestly kids these days always wanting something without putting the effort."

She growled at him before saying "Let's get out of here, this is a waste of time."

"Hey come on I didn't even get to make my shots."

"Fine just miss and get it over with." She grumbled. Without saying a word I took the gun and fired it, the cork flew above the toys not even close to the target. "Nice aim there." Without responding I fired and missed again. "I was closer than that, are you even trying?"

I smirked and said "I wasn't trying to hit the prizes I was just getting the feel of the gun." I heard her scoff and mock me a bit. I moved the gun up so the barrel was at eye level. I crouched a bit, closed one eye and took a deep breath. I fired the gun and I knocked down a box with some sort of a robot action figure in it.

"Lucky shot." I heard Murasaki mutter. Without saying a word I took aim and fired again and this time I knocked down a demon mask. "Alright two lucky shots then." She said in disbelief

"It's not luck it's skill, oh and before you ask the other two shots where because I wanted to estimate how much the cork drops as it files." I said with confidence. "You see when I was little my dad brought me toy guns like these and I would practice knocking down soda cans."

The vendor looked at me and said "After your last shot no more tries for you, I have a business to run here."

I smiled at him and said "Oh don't worry I'm not taking the last shot." I then pointed toward Murasaki "I'm going to give my last shot to her."

Murasaki shot me an annoyed look and said "Do you just want to watch me fail? You proved your point already, you're better than me at this lame game."

"I'll help you I don't want you walking out empty handed, so please do it for me?" To be honest this was a strategic move, because I had a feeling if she didn't win something she would be in a bad mood the entire date, which would not end well for me.

"If it will make you shut up fine." She ripped the gun from my hands and took aim.

"You're doing it wrong." I said in a taunting voice.

She pointed the gun at me and said "Then why don't you show me how to do it, if you're so good at it." Without saying a word I went toward her and pulled the gun closer to her face, I then got closer to her and put my hands over her ones and put my face so close to her that our cheeks were almost touching. "What the hell are you doing you fu…?"

Before she could yell at me again I said "Be quiet and listen to me let me help you win this and then you can hit me all you want, so just for now trust me." I don't know what possessed me to say what I did maybe I was just caught up in the game or I was just an idiot but either way I knew what I had to do. To my surprise she didn't continue to yell at me but actually let me continue what I was going. I aimed the gun toward a purple teddy bear and said "Take a deep breath and fire." I was so close to her I could feel her taking the air in and once she started to release the air I gently pushed her finger down on the trigger. The cork flew out of the gun and hit the bear dead center knocking it off the counter.

"I did it." Murasaki said in disbelief "I freaking did it. Hell yeah!" Before I could react she wrapped her arms around me trapping me in a hug and began to literarily jump with joy. I didn't even know what to say was this really the same person who intimidated me so much in school? As if she was reading my mind she pushed me off of her and said in a threatening tone "If you tell anyone I swear they will never recognize your body." There was the girl that made me want to wet my pants

"I swear on my life I'll never tell a soul." I said trying not to sound too cowardly "Besides no one will ever believe me anyway." That seemed to calm her down a bit because she didn't want to kill me anymore just mildly hurt me, so the usual treatement.

She took her prize from the vendor and then spoke to me in a tone that was less annoyed and more amused "Did you really have to aim for the bear, is there some reason behind it?"

"Yeah it reminded me of you, it's purple, kind of cute and can rip someone who annoys them to shreds." I joked "Now tell me that doesn't fit you to a T."

Then she did something I didn't expect, she began to laugh and not her mocking laugh, an actual, slightly girly, laugh. If I had to be honest it was kind of cute. She then said "Well I'll argue the cute part but any way what do you want to do now?"

I scratched my head a bit trying to think of something. "You know you might have been right this festival is kind of boring but I know there's a cinema close by, want to see the movie and then maybe get a bite to eat?"

She thought for a moment and then said "Eh why not, what's the movie?"

"I think they might be showing Catman v Powerman- start of freedom, the reviews are pretty bad but it could be fun."

"Not that big on superhero movies but whatever."

"Awesome but hey can you give me a second I need to do something, thanks bye." As I finished I ran off and called one of my friends. "Hey Haruto do you mind telling the others they can go home now?"

"Huh is the date over already?" he asked "Did it really go that badly?"

"Actually no, we're planning to go see Catman v Powerman." I replied despite the fact I knew exactly what he would say.

"But we already saw that movie three freaking times. Besides are you sure you want to go alone with her?" Despite being annoyed I could hear some concern in his voice

"First I don't care what you guys say I like that movie." I said with confidence "And secondly if she was going to do something she would have done it by now so I think I'm safe."

"Alright then if you're sure about it." He said with uncertainty. "I guess I'll see you on Monday then."

"I'll tell you guys how the date went then." With that I ended the call and ran back to Murasaki who had crossed her arms and was currently giving me the stink eye.

"Where the hell did you just run off too?" She barked.

"Oh I had to take a leak, but I figured I could hold it till we got to the cinema it's like five minutes away." I said cursing myself for thinking of such a stupid excuse.

"Oh that's all, well I need to take a piss too so let's go to the cinema." Well at least I didn't have to filter myself too much around her.

* * *

After the movie we decided to get a bite to eat at some burger place nearby. Now from her reaction while she didn't exactly like the movie she didn't hate it either. "You can defend it all you want but them stopping the fight because their mothers had the same name, was just idiotic" She said clearly still pissed off at that scene.

"Well he did get traumatized by his parent's death so that could explain it." I said trying to defend the movie before eventually saying "But yeah it was pretty stupid but you have to admit the fighting was pretty good."

"Alright you got me there. Oh and listen I'm not a fan of comics but even I know Catman doesn't kill what was that about?"

I scratched my head and said "Well it's kind of a long story but I think this is a universe where his enemy Prankster killed his sidekick Jacob Tom and in the comics Powerman stopped him from snapping and killing."

"Oh alright that makes… Wait why the hell do I even care about this shit?" She suddenly blurted out. "I better not turn into a geek by the end of this date."

"Give it a few more dates and maybe you will." I joked before I covered my mouth after I realized what I said.

She shot me a confused look "Huh are you already planning on asking me out again? Jesus try to slow down a bit, at the very least wait will we finish this one."

I began to blush as I tried to pull my foot out of my mouth. "W-wait that came out wrong what I mean was… I mean I meant to say…"

"Then again this was kind of fun, so I wouldn't mind doing it again." She said with a small smile on her face. "Hey give me your phone for a second."

"Wait why would, you need my phone?" I asked.

"Well I don't have a pen, this is the only other way to give you my number." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. At this point I was just staring at her trying to see if I was actually awake. "Well do you want my damn number or not." She said getting a bit annoyed.

Without even thinking I took out my phone and gave it to her. What the hell was I doing? This was supposed to be a onetime thing, I had already won the bet I didn't have to go out with her any more. Then why the hell did I want to go out with her? Seriously I didn't even know why, what was, it about her that made me want to continue to go out with her? Was it fear, was it the fact that she was actually pretty hot, was it her beautiful purple eyes… what the hell am I thinking?

"Are you alright?" I turned around to see her giving me a confused look "You've been staring off into space for five minutes and I'm getting freaked out."

I had to think of an excuse fast or else I was screwed. I looked her in the eyes and said "I was just contemplating my existence in the universe and how in a cosmic scale our lives are meaningless."

Murasaki blinked and stared at me for a few seconds before saying "Did someone slip something into your burger?"

"No, no I was just trying to be deep." I said trying to cover my ass "Hey can I ask you a question, why did you agree to go out with me? I mean wouldn't going out with me ruin your reputation?"

"If you didn't think I would go out with you why the hell did you ask me out then?" She questioned back.

"Well I just wanted to tell you how I felt, I didn't want to regret not saying something." I lied but for some reason it felt harder to lie to her this time. "I mean I didn't care if you'd say know I just wanted you to know how I felt." After I finished I could even look her in the eyes, why the hell was lying so hard now, I lie all the time?

"That's why I said yes. You were clearly scared to ask me but you did it anyway. That took guts and it kind of impressed me. Oh and just so you know I don't give a flying fuck about my 'reputation' I'll go out with whoever I want" She said finally answering my question. When I looked up at her she continued "Oh and I figured based on your pick up lines it would be funny at the very least."

I sighed a bit and said "Well I'm glad you said yes, this was really fun."

She nodded and said "Same here, to be honest I'm kind of glad this was a real date and not some stupid dare."

Upon hearing that I froze in place. I finally looked at her and said "Wait what did you mean when you said dare?"

She began to frown as she spoke "Well I suppose I should tell you, I've been asked out by a lot of guys but not because they liked me. I was kind of like a bravery test, hell some of those bastard bet money on it."

My eyes went to the floor "Wow what kind of fucking assholes would do that?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Yeah it pisses me off just thinking about it." She growled.

"Tell me why did you think this this date was the real deal? I mean for all you knew it could have been a dare as well."

"Well I pushed myself into a corner there, most guys come clean and tell me it was fake after I accept." She then smiled at me as she continued "But you didn't and you actually tried to put some effort into making this date good." As she realized what she said she stopped smiling and said "It wasn't that good but you tried."

I smirked at her and said "Oh really well if you jump around with joy on a bad date, I wonder what you'd do on a good date." Noticing her pulling her fist back ready to punch me I said "Kidding, it never happened right?"

She put her fist down and said in an annoyed tone "Exactly." Her expression then softened and her tone softened "You know some of my friends didn't really trust you and said this was part of the bet, it looks like they were wrong. I'm kind of glad."

At that moment I should have just confessed and told her everything, about the bet and taken whatever punishment she gave me because quite frankly I deserved it at this point. But instead I choose to do what might have been the biggest mistake I ever made.

"Yeah looks like they were wrong."

 **A/N alright that's the end of that chapter, you know I'm so glad the delinquents are so damn vague because it makes writing them in fanfiction much easier because it's harder to screw them up. Not impossible but just harder. So yeah, as you can clearly see Phoenix really messed up and now he has figure out how to deal with this situation. How long can he keep this secret from her? Will Murasaki forgive him if he tells her the truth? Find out next time on dragon ball Z wait I mean peace out.**


End file.
